1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hearing aid for fitting deep inside the auditory canal of the user (CIC). Numerous attempts have been made to develop such hearing aids. The applicant has been successful in this and is now in a position to offer hearing aids comprising a universal amplifier part and a cover that is adapted to the auditory canal of the patient and is connected to the amplifier part in order to form the hearing aid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such hearing aids work entirely satisfactorily and overcome the drawbacks known from the prior art. However, there is a trend towards designing amplifiers of such hearing aids so that they are digitally programmable. This makes it possible in a simple manner to adapt specifically to the requirements and impairments of the user.
Although it is suggested in the patent literature that such programming be produced wirelessly, there are still many drawbacks to this at the present time. On the other hand, it is not easily possible to provide a detachable cable connection between the amplifier part and an adjusting external central computer. In particular, it is not possible to use such a cable when further conditions are otherwise unchanged, in other words when the hearing aid is inserted in the auditory canal in the usual way. These problems are caused primarily by the fact that a hearing aid inserted deep inside the auditory canal has very small dimensions. Besides, a number of users require it to be possible to switch off the hearing aid from the outside. This means that both the sound inlet and such a switch have to be fitted on the head end face of the amplifier part that faces outwards.